Emmett, Bella, bonding time
by NewYorkCountry
Summary: Edward and the family are gone hunting leaving Emmett to babysit Bella. What will they do to entertain themselves.
1. Waking up

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**

**But I wish I did.**

Edward was out hunting with all his family members. Except. Of course Emmett.

This is bound to be bad.

I woke up this morning to someone jumping on my bed. I creaked an eye to see who and groaned. Emmett go away I'm trying to sleep. Humans NEED sleep.

But, its 4:00 in the morning you went to bed at 10:00 isn't 6 hours of sleep enough?

No Emmett I groaned its not. Don't wake me again till 8:00 or you won't be greeted so nicely.

But Bells. Emmett whined.

Bye Emmett. I sighed as I drifted back to sleep.

The next thing I know I'm waking up to violent shaking.

I groaned.

What do you want? Go away.

But its 7:30. You said not to wake you until 7:00 I let you sleep in a half hour.

Emmett I said 8:00.

You will not be happy in 30 minutes.

I got up and took my human minute.

Next I called Edward.

Yes, love Edward answered on the third ring.

Hello Edward how many times has Emmett gone through high school and college?

Five times, why?

Because your brother can't tell time.

He woke me up at 4:00 and I told him not to wake me up till 8:00 and I'm calling you it is 7:40.

Oh. Edward replied.

Where is Emmett now? Edward asked.

Down stairs trying to figure out the unplugged toaster. I replied.

Edward laughed on the other end of the phone.

Well I'm going to say break his wii or xbox in some way that can be fixed at a later date.

Ok. I replied. See you tonight.

Bye, love.

I closed the phone and went down stairs Emmett still hadn't figured out the toaster yet and I wanted a poptart.

I walked up behind Emmett.

Emmett go sit down I'll get myself breakfast.

Ok. Emmett said and hung his head in defeat and sat at the table waiting for me.

I plugged in the toaster and inserted the poptart.

When the poptart popped up I went to sit by Emmett.

After I was done I asked. Hey. Emmett can I see your xbox and your wii?

Emmett perked up and lead the way up stairs.

We walked into Jasper's office.

I walked up the xbox and wii and unplugged three of the cords from each.

Hey. Emmett exclaimed.

Edward said to do it. I explained.

Alright what are going to do today? I asked Emmett.

Hold on we got to call Alice and have her get away from Edward, so I can decide and he doesn't ruin the fun.

Emmett went down stairs and called Alice. A minute later Alice called my cell phone. I answered.

Are you ok with this? Alice asked.

I don't know what is he planning? I asked back.

He just wants you two to prank call people around town. She replied.

Then, yes I'm ok with this. I told her. Fine then I'll keep Edward out of my head and we'll see you two later tonight.

Bye Alice. I said into the phone.

The second I hung up the phone Emmett was in front of me bouncing up and down.

This is going to be so much fun. Emmett squealed like a little kid on Christmas.

Alright Emmett calmed down who are we going to call first? I asked.

Mike Newton. Emmett replied.

He has been harassing you and Eddie boy since you two got together, time for some pay back.

Alright I like this plan! I told Emmett.

Emmett and I sat down on the bed and Emmett got out a phone I hadn't seen before. Unlike the Cullen's silver cell phones this one was black. Emmett were did you get that phone? I asked.

This is the Cullen prank phone its registered under one of my aliases who "lives" in Sweden.

This alone had me laughing. Of course it was under one of Emmett's names and only used for pranking people.

Do Carlisle and Esme know about this phone? I asked.

Esme does. Emmett replied.

She said as long we're not hurting people she is fine with us prank calling.

How many times have you guys used this phone? I asked.

Any time Carlisle isn't here and we're bored. Emmett replied.

Are you just going to keep asking questions or are we going to prank Newton? Emmett asked.

Prank Newton. I replied.

Emmett called Mike's cellphone how he got the number I will never know. Emmett put the phone on speaker.

Hello? Mike asked when he answered the phone.

Emmett started breathing hard into the phone.

Seven days. Emmett breathed into the phone with a low menacing voice.

AWWWW! We heard Mike screamed like a girl on the other end.

What's wrong Mikey? We heard Mike's mom ask.

Emmett hung up the phone before it could blow our ear drums and we busted out laughing.

Who next? I asked


	2. Modeling Sucks

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Modeling sucks**

How about we get Lauren? Emmett asked.

Yes, I can't believe I didn't think about that.

One question. How do you know their numbers? I asked Emmett.

Between all of us we have been given numbers of almost all of the students in Forks high. Emmett explained.

Wow. I said.

Emmett finished typing in Lauren's number and put it on speaker.

Hello. Lauren said.

Hello, this Jock. Emmett said in a French accent.

Well hello. Lauren said again in a voice that she probably thought was sexy, but just caused Emmett and I to cringe.

Yes, hello,we have already gone through this, well I have seen some of your modeling pictures and want you to do a shoot for me. Emmett said again in his French accent.

Yes, I'll do it. Where and when? Lauren asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

In Port Angeles at 1:30. Wear a lime green and hot pink bikini with a fur coat and we will do your make up at the shoot. Go to 4673 Laney Street. Emmett said.

Ok I'll be there. Lauren said and hung up.

Emmett what are we going to do she is going to show in Port Angeles and find no one there. I can't believe she believed you that is an abandoned ware house. I said to Emmett.

That's the point no one will be there so she will be pissed and we will be getting a picture of her in an ugly green and pink bikini and with no make up.

After Emmett said that Alice and Rosalie walked in. Rosalie and Alice were smirking. We put the ugliest hot pink and lime green bikini we could find in a hundred miles in her closet and she isn't even going to ask how it got there. She will think she already had it. And even worse she is going to wear it and the a short white fur coat. She isn't even going to change at the site she is going to arrive in the outfit. Alice said about bursting with giggles and Rosalie was close behind.

Emmy Bear can I be the one to take the picture? Rosalie asked with a small pout. I practically watched Emmett melt under her gaze.

Sure Rosie. Emmett replied.

Yeah, Rosalie rejoiced and kissed Emmett before going up stairs and returning with a brown wig on that went just passed her butt, blue colored contacts, a fake mole on her face by her eye and her camera.

Lets go. Rosalie said heading towards the door.

Even with her appearance changed A LOT she still was the prettiest women I had ever seen.

Emmett was practically drowling.

When we got to the warehouse I jumped out with everyone else. Alice took me back behind a curtain so when Lauren arrived I could see and not blow the prank.

Rosalie stayed out in the open while Emmett and Alice were behind the curtain with me.

About 10 minutes later Alice had a vision and when she came out of it she said that Lauren will be here in a minute.

Lauren showed up as promised in the ugly bikini and fur coat with no make up. It was comical.

Lauren walked in and walked up to Rosalie.

A man from your agency said to come her for a photo shoot. Lauren said to Rosalie.

Ummm. I'm sorry miss we called for a brunette with a blue evening gown not a blonde with the ugliest bikini I have ever seen. Rosalie said with a forced smile and an apologetic look in her eyes that I could tell was fake.

What?! Lauren screamed. We all covered our ears. Alice and Emmett were shaking really hard from silent laughter. While I had my hand over my mouth while rolling on the ground.

Rosalie was trying hard not to laugh and took a picture of Lauren in the bikini and coat with no make up and ran out.

Lauren followed her screaming at the top of her lungs and Alice followed them with a video camera I hadn't noticed her bring.

Eventually Lauren gave up chasing Rosalie after she noticed she had been running around Port Angeles in just a bikini and all the stares they were getting.

When we got back to the house Edward, Jasper, and Esme were in the living room waiting for us.

OH,NO. I thought to myself.


	3. Busted

**A/n: all characters and story lines belong to their rightful writers and owner. I only own the plot. **

**Busted**

OH NO I thought.

Would you four like to explain where you were when you were supposed to be here? Esme asked.

We were pranking. Emmett said smiling.

Edward read Emmett's thoughts and started laughing.

What is it? Jasper asked.

Put the video in. Edward said as he he looked at Rosalie.

I sat on Edward's lap as Alice walked over to Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch as Rosalie set up the tape and joined him with the remote and pressed play. We watched again as Lauren showed up in the ugly pink and green bikini with the white fur coat. That is one unflattering outfit Esme said as she watched the tape and the guys snickered. We watched as Lauren talked to Rosalie not realizing the she was talking to someone she knew. We all laughed at Lauren's expression as she realized she wasn't getting her pictures taken and was yet again fooled by some guy she didn't know.

That was genius! Jasper laughed as the video ended.

Alright Bella it is getting late I'll call Charlie and let him know your going to stay here tonight. Esme said as she walked into the he kitchen with a smile.

Thanks Esme. I said.

Today turned out better than I thought.

**A/n: sorry I know it was a short chapter, the next chapter will be longer. I :)**


	4. At it again

**A/n: all characters and story lines belong to their rightful writers and owner. I only own the plot. **

At it again

It has been two weeks since we busted Lauren and she hasn't figured it out yet, who was the one to prank her.

Carlisle is working at the hospital today and the rest of the family besides Emmett has gone hunting. So I was at the Cullen house today.

I am sitting in front of the tv watching Criminal Minds, when Emmett walks in with a big grin.

What's on your mind Emmett.

Let's prank call. Emmett says.

Yeah. I said as my eye lighted up.

Emmett ran and got the prank phone and came back down to the couch.

Who are we calling? I asked.

Who do want to prank? Emmett asked back and I shrugged my shoulders.

How about Tanya Denali? Emmett asked.

Sure. I said.

Emmett dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer. It rang twice, then a female voice answered on the other end.

Hello? She asked.

Hello, I am your doctor. Your heart transplant is here. Come to the hospital right away and it will be done and you will be better. Emmett said in a Russian accent.

What are you talking about there is nothing is nothing wrong with my heart? The women on the other end of the phone said.

What is your heart rate right now? Emmett asked still with the thick accent.

Nothing my heart doesn't beat and there is nothing wrong with it. The women said getting annoyed.

What do you mean your heart doesn't beat? I am talking to you now. If your heart didn't beat you would be dead and not talking to me at this moment. Emmett said continuing the act.

I am dead. She screamed through the other end of the phone and hung up.

After she hung up Emmett and I exploded into laughter.

She was so pissed I said between my laughs. I had tears running down my face.

Who next? I asked.

How about...


	5. Major

**A/n: All characters and storylines belong to they're rightful writers and owners. I oh own the plot.**

Chapter five: Major

How about we call Jasper? I asked.

Yeah! That is brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? Emmett replied.

We can pretend to be Jessica from school. Asking him out. I continued.

Emmett smiled. I am proud to call you my little sister. He said as he hugged me and pulled away and wiped under his eye to brush away a non-existent tear.

I chuckled and handed him the phone. Emmett took the phone and dialed Jasper.

Jasper answered the phone on the third ring.

This is Jasper. He answered.

Well hello Jasper, this is Jessica. Emmett said in a perfect immatation of Jessica's voice.

Oh! Hello Jessica. May I ask how you got this number? Jasper asked.

When I was in spanish with Bella I found it in her phone. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me on Saturday? Emmett continued on Jessica's voice.

Uh. Jessica you know I'm with Alice. Jasper replied.

Why don't don't you just ditch her and come with me. Emmett asked continuing the act.

Sorry Jessica but I'm with Alice and I love her. I won't go out with you.

Fine Jasper Hale but you'll see one day that you should have chosen me and not her and it will be too late to do anything. Don't come running to me when she breaks your heart! Emmett screamed into the phone and hung up.

When the phone shut we both started laughing. I wish I could have seen the look on his face while he was on the phone with Emmett.

After Emmett and I calmed down, we sat Sat there breathing deeply from all the laughing. I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard.

Who are going to prank next? Emmett asked me.

I thought for a second before answering.

How about ...

**A/n: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been up to my eyeballs in school work the last week or so. I have big state assessments coming this month starting tomorrow so updates might get farther apart and it breaks my heart.:( I will update as soon as possible. Love always NewYorkCountry.**


End file.
